<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spock's Brain: The Sequel by AlanM42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255731">Spock's Brain: The Sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42'>AlanM42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek TOS - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the best episode in Star Trek history should have ended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spock's Brain: The Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harrowing day was finally over.</p><p>An alien had beamed aboard.  Incapacitated the entire crew and stole Spock's Brain.  After the crew recovered, the alien was traced to Sigma Draconis VI, a planet populated by an advanced civilization of utter morons.  The brain was recovered and stuck back in Spock's noggin by Dr. McCoy, (who spent the rest of his life regretting that he had reconnected his mouth).</p><p>James T. Kirk sat back at his desk, he had just completed the official report to Star Fleet Command.  He reread the report and was about to send to communications for Uhura to transmit to Star Fleet Command.  He hesitated and rubbed his face.</p><p>He sighed, and said, "Computer."</p><p>"Working."</p><p>"Delete report."</p><p>"Deleted."</p><p>"Also, delete all my personal and official logs referencing Spock's Brain.  Then purge the ships memory banks, including the crews personal and official logs of any reference to Spock's Brain.  Authorization Kirk, J. 2 dash 18 sierra papa."</p><p>"All files and logs deleted."</p><p>Kirk sighed in relief and thought to himself, if Star Fleet ever found how close I came to losing Spock's Brain, I'd be laughed out of the service.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Or, at least this is how it should have ended.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>